


Cryptic Coloration

by kristsune



Series: Rabble's Wild Adventures [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, all four of them love each other so much, because i love them so much, if anyone has an issue, more of my naturalist au, rabble is a mixture of jeff corwin and coyote peterson, really i just wanted an excuse to write about the gaboon viper, snakes are amazing, warning for snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble finds a beautiful snake, and has to record the encounter.





	Cryptic Coloration

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just an excuse to write about the [Gaboon Viper](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Cryptic-Coloration-117984940) (that is a picture I actually took) because i love them so much. Also, if you are curious [this](https://www.creaturebites.ie/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Hook-640x480.jpg) is what a snake stick looks like.  
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

“Woah! Look at this.” Rabble held up his arm, everyone stopping in their tracks lest they step on whatever Rabble’s keen eyes spotted. He made a hand motion for Ruckus to start recording as he checked to make sure his mic was on. 

“Alright everyone, we are going to show you an excellent example of cryptic coloration. This is one of my favorite snakes, and I know Loudmouth here hasn’t yet encountered one since he started travelling with us.” Rabble had a big smile on his face as he crouched down extending his snake stick. Loudmouth couldn’t see what Rabble had found right up until a forked tongue flicked out and a large, flat, triangle shaped head tipped up.

Loudmouth made a soft surprised noise at the reveal, he never would have seen the snake in a million years, it was so perfectly camouflaged. Rabble smiled at him before continuing. 

Rabble moved slowly with the snake stick first, pressing it gently but firmly at the back of the snake’s head before moving in with his hand to grip the same spot. “This, my friends, is the Gaboon Viper. Now, normally these guys are so chill that I really wouldn’t even need to pin ‘em to hold ‘em, but as we always say ‘Safety First’.” Loudmouth could tell by the inflection that the phrase was both capitalized, and said in a way that any kids who would eventually watch this episode would say it along with him. 

As Rabble carefully lifted the snake, Loudmouth was amazing at how thick the serpent was, but not overly long. But what really had caught his eye, was the  _ pattern _ . There were actually two distinct patterns that worked to break up the reptile’s outline; one along the spine, and then another going down each side, mimicking the dead leaf litter that covered the ground. Loudmouth mentally saved the image for later, he would want to experiment with his watercolors when he had the chance. 

“As you can see, this one is really quite heavy bodied, very likely a female, and she is absolutely gorgeous. She must have just shed recently, as you can see, her scales are so  _ vibrant _ . You can really see where another one of their common names comes from, the Butterfly Adder.” Loudmouth couldn’t disagree, the scales, especially the black ones looked so  _ soft _ . 

As Rabble continued with the segment, Loudmouth thought he would never be over just how excited and enthused Rabble got when he ran into interesting creatures, especially ones he so obviously loved. He was an absolute delight to watch, and that enthusiasm was extremely contagious. Not to mention was an complete natural in front of the camera. It was no wonder Rabble’s Wild Adventures was one of the top viewed nature shows out there. 

After Rabble released the snake, and Ruckus stopped recording, Loudmouth went over to give him a big hug. “That was wonderful!” 

“Really? Everything made sense?”

Everyone agreed that it did, and Mischief added with a smile, “And with that we should be able to edit together the next episode. I think this calls for a break.” 

Rabble smiled brightly at them, hugging Loudmouth closer. It was a joy every day travelling together, but it was always nice to relax for a few days, just getting to be in each other’s company without having to worry about being On for the camera.   
  
They headed back to the overloaded SUV, already planning their downtime together. Loudmouth honestly couldn’t be any happier. He was  _ so glad _ he was able to spend time on the road with his lovers. 


End file.
